Undercover COP
by Elover
Summary: ONE SHOT! Undercover operation...Elliot strips...while Olivia watches. Enough said! Now read and review!


**Alright people this is a quick ONE-SHOT!!! I know some of you guys are waiting for Bonding Zebras, and I will have that one pretty soon. BE PATIENT WITH ME. I had a dream about this story but I was playing Olivia (Yeah ME!). It kept popping into my mind so I decided to go ahead and put it on paper. It may not make much sense, but bare with me…it's a sexual dream. I hope that you guys will like this story. KEEP IN MIND ELLIOT IS DIVORCED!!!**

**Undercover COP**

Captain Cragen sent Elliot and Olivia on an undercover operation into a male strip club that promotes sex with their employees to black-mail wealthy married women. After the woman and the male stripper have sex and the black-mail takes place, the women are forced by the club owner to pay for silence from their husbands. If they choose not to pay, the women are raped and murdered.

Elliot and Olivia caught this case two weeks ago and the duo was starting to get restless. Every night since they caught the case, they have been going out to the strip club. Elliot has been dancing for many different women, but not Olivia. Olivia was always outside in the van with the rest of the crew waiting for a signal from Elliot to bust the operation.

That will now change.

It's been days, and the club owner Johnny has not had any offers from the women to sleep with his strippers. Cragen was pushing for a close in the case so he decided to send Olivia in the club as a married wealthy woman from up-state New York. Cragen told Olivia to sell the idea that she was interested in Elliot to Johnny.

Elliot has somewhat enjoyed dancing for these women and becoming their fantasies, he was not shy about stripping in front of women he did not know. When Elliot knew that Olivia was going to enter the club tonight and watch him dance he grew very shy all of a sudden.

Elliot was working out in the gym all day, so his muscles could protrude when he was on stage with Olivia's eyes on him. While he was bench pressing a couple of weights, he remembered the conversation that he had on the phone with Olivia last night.

**LAST NIGHT at 9:58 p.m.**

_Olivia's voice sung through the receiver, "Hey El!" _

_Elliot already knew why she was singing his name. Olivia just found out that she was going to watch Elliot dance in barely anything. He responded, "Hey Liv, I already know that you are going to be in the club tomorrow. Don't laugh or make jokes about this... its work."_

_Olivia tried not to laugh through the phone, "I know Elliot. Come on! I have to admit I am kind of excited to see you dance for me…and you better give me my money's worth."_

"_See what I'm talking about…jokes!" Elliot said kind of irritated._

_Olivia eased up because she could hear that he was very annoyed with this situation. "I am sorry Elliot, I was just messing around."_

_Elliot rubbed his head, "How would you feel if you had to dance in front of me almost naked." _

_Olivia frequently though about her and Elliot naked all the time, so she didn't really have a problem with dancing in front of him. She still lied and said, "You are right, I would have a problem with it too."_

_Elliot started to get serious, and asked, "How far are we supposed to be going with this?"_

_The Captain told Olivia what he wants to have happen, but he neglected to tell Elliot. Olivia said, "He wants us to go all the way."_

_Elliot's voice cracked, "Meaning?"_

_Olivia looked down to the tiles on her floor and said, "He want us to go through with the black-mail so we can get a solid case on this Johnny guy."_

_Elliot's heart started to beat rather hard, "So I have to take you in the back and…"_

_Olivia cut him off and said, "Yeah. All we have to do is pretend that we are having sex. We don't even have to kiss each other."_

"_Olivia, Johnny has black-mail these women with actual tape footage. We will be on tape! They might show this in court at Johnny's court hearing." Elliot's mind was reading to much into it this._

_Olivia tried to call him down, "Even if so, people will know that we were just __**acting**__. We are undercover okay! Just chill out."_

'_Acting.' Elliot thought. It will be anything but an act to him. Since the Bushido case, she has been in and out of his mind because there has also been a lot of sexual tension between them. "Yeah Okay…This will be so embarrassing!"_

_Olivia was trying to reassure him, "El, you have a great body and you are stripping for women that are screaming for you half your age. You're playing a guy that's at the age thirty-two with the body of a twenty-year old. I don't see the embarrassment. By the way what's your stage name?"_

"_My name is Elliot. I am just a stripper with a cop outfit, Liv." Elliot said as a matter-of-factly._

"_Oh ok. Well I will be there at nine or ten tomorrow night."_

_Elliot was yawning and said, "Yeah, just bring plenty of money to throw at me so we can nail this guy. Try to seem interested. Okay?"_

OH she will be interested all right!

"_Uh-huh, alright. Hey one more question. What kind of a name is 'POLE City' for a strip club?"_

"_Bye Liv."_

As Elliot, remembered the phone call, he was starting to come to terms with what had to do with Olivia. All other cases were fine but with this, Elliot was nervous because he did not want to get lost inside of the stripper role that he was playing.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cragen hauled the van that was already set up with all the utilities they needed for this bust. Cragen was pretty sure that tonight will be the night that _something_ will happen.

Olivia showed up at the strip club by 9:50 p.m. Elliot did not go on stage until 10:15. Olivia showed up in a silky-red tight sleeveless dress that hugged her hips and came above the knee. Her make-up was flawless; she looked like a first class exotic Barbie. Her red solid pumps extended her beautiful legs that led up to the wonderful dress that she was wearing. Her hair was long and cascading down her back with curls. Olivia had all eyes and mouths dropping as she walked past. She wanted to show up early so she could gain the attention of the club owner.

That mission had already been accomplished.

Johnny was watching Olivia as she came through the door. His eyes were all over her, he was actually shocked because he had never seen a woman that looked so wonderful. She started spending a lot of money at they bar, tipping the bartender over 100%. He came up with an idea.

Since Elliot has been working for Johnny, they have had a good crowd of women. Johnny walked to the dressing rooms and talked to Elliot because he was next up on stage. "Hey dude, there is a wealthy fox out there, and I need you to pay particular attention to her. Proposition her and get her in the back rooms tonight."

Elliot knew that Johnny had to be talking about Olivia. He nonchalantly said, "Cool, what does she have on?"

Johnny shook his head and touched his shoulder, "Believe me, you will know her when you see her!"

Elliot nodded his head, and said, "Okay." He was trying to get himself in character as he was putting on his belt with the cop outfit. He looked over himself and realized he could have been in the television cop show, "CHiPs."

As Johnny was walking out the door, he said, "Alright Elliot you are on in 2 minutes."

Elliot ran to the front to prepare for his entrance, before the curtains went up, he felt all of his blood rush to one place on his body. Elliot's cop outfit is very tight, so any bulge that comes up will be seen by every one. Elliot put on his shades and became a stripper.

Show Time!

The curtains came up and an up-beat remix to Marvin Gaye's song, "Lets Get It On" came on. Elliot came into character real quick. He had a swaggered walk across the stage that made the women swoon. He walked around the whole stage commanding his presence. What he was really trying to do is look for Olivia. He found her in the back by the bar.

Elliot walked off stage during his performance and brought Olivia on stage with him. While walking back up to the stage he grabbed a chair, placed it in the center of the stage and sat her in it. Her back was facing the audience, because he still had to perform for everyone else.

Elliot had no expression on his face, only looks of lust and sex. He kept his eyes on only her throughout the whole dance. If he was going to do this, he was going to sell it…and sell it hard.

Elliot started moving to the beat. While rubbing himself all over his body, he was slowly swaying his hips from side-to-side, back-and-forth. He slowly un-buttoned his shirt and pulled the tail of it from his pants. When he opened his shirt Olivia saw the glistening body of Elliot Stabler. He walked up to her and gently grabbed her hands from her lap. Elliot placed one of her hand on his naked chest and the other hand had two fingers of hers in his mouth.

It was driving Olivia crazy how Elliot was licking and tasting her fingers. He pulled her fingers out of his mouth and held her index and middle finger up to make a 'V'. Elliot placed her 'V' fingers on his face and flicked his tongue in between the two fingers very fast. He kept this motion up as he rubbed her hand down his body until it reached his hard dick.

The crowd went wild!

Olivia's mouth dropped. She completely forgot about work. Her hands were on her partners bulging penis. She did not know what to do, but she felt very warm inside her thighs.

Elliot took off his shirt and threw it to a woman in the audience. Olivia's hands were still on his member, so Elliot put his hands on top of Olivia's and started thrusting very slowly in her palm. Elliot was getting turned on by Olivia just even being in the room. He walked as close as he could to her and he whispered seductively in her ear, "Take of my belt, Liv."

Olivia did as she was told. Her mouth was still wide open not looking away from him. Elliot licked his lips and then bit down on his bottom lip as she was undoing his belt. Olivia got the belt off and turned her head to the side as she felt his pelvis.

Elliot leaned down again to Olivia and said, "Close your mouth before I put something in it." He proceeded to smile.

Olivia looked away and let out a small breath as Elliot stripped off his pants. He had something covering his whole penis, to leave imagination to the audience, but by the circumference of the material around his dick, you could tell he was well-endowed. The rest of his body was naked except for his boots and helmet.

Olivia's core was pulsating with the need of him.

Elliot got on his knees, took off his helmet and placed it in front of him. He spread his legs and sat on his heels. Elliot bit on his bottom lip again as he made his penis jump up and down by itself without moving his body.

The audience went crazy!

Elliot placed his dick inside of the helmet and pretended that it was a pussy. He started thrusting in the helmet while making grunting noises. He did one-armed push-ups while his dick was still inside of the helmet. He went through some other moves before he had to finish his show.

The music was about to go off and he knew that was his cue to make an exit. He walked up to Olivia and extended his hand to her and said, "Would you like to dance with me in private?"

Olivia could barely form words, so all she said was, "Mhmmm. Yeah!"

They proceeded to walk off stage to the back rooms.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As Elliot and Olivia walked through the hallways towards the back rooms, Olivia was trying to keep her legs from wrapping around his waist. Instead she said quietly, "Elliot I think you missed you calling. You should really be a stripper!"

Elliot looked at her with the wildest expression on his face. He said, "So you actually think that I was good?"

Olivia straightened her posture and lied by saying, "You were alright, and some things could be worked on."

Elliot whispered, "Yeah, I was good enough that I kept your mouth open the whole time."

"Whatever El."

Elliot became serious as they approached the room, "Listen Liv, I do not know if he has listening devices in the rooms, so once we get in there we have to stay in character. If you really need to say something, get close to my ear and whisper as softly as you can."

Olivia became nervous, "Okay"

The room was nice with modern furniture; it also came with an open shower. Elliot spun Olivia around and said, "Hey beautiful, get comfortable while I take a quick shower. I will be back for our private lesson." After he spoke, winked at her and looked up without moving his head.

Olivia took that as a hint to look for the camera, while he was gone. She knew that Johnny was probably already watching them, and he was. Johnny was upstairs in his office taping and watching them on his monitor.

Olivia sat on the bed and waited for Elliot; she put her jewelry in purse and started to run her hands through her hair. As she ran her hand through her hair, she could see the camera above the bed right by the vent. She sarcastically said under her breath, "Oh this is going to be great!"

Elliot came out of the bathroom ready to get this operation over with. Olivia was rubbing her neck as he walked to her wearing silky white boxer briefs. He extended both of his hands to her and she gladly accepted him as she stood before him. Elliot looked her in the eyes and said, "What's your name honey?"

Olivia smiled and said, "Olivia."

"That's a wonderful name, for such a gorgeous person." Elliot said.

He walked to the left side of the bed with her and asked, "What type of private dance you want?"

Olivia cupped his cheek and then kissed the side of his neck, "I want the type that's under the covers."

Elliot stayed in character and said, "Well Olivia you can't have a dance all covered up like that. May I take off your dress?"

"Uh…yeah"

Elliot moved behind her and slowly took of her dress with his fingers trailing in his path. When he slipped the dress off of her, he paused because he realized that Olivia had on a red thong with a red laced bra. While paused, Olivia said, "Are you okay?"

Elliot was staring at her ass, while his dick was getting harder and harder, he said, "Yeah something just…came up."

Olivia stepped out of her dress and turned around, "Do you need to go?" She looked down at what he was looking at. His member was fighting to come out of the boxer briefs. She continued, "Oh… I see what you mean. Well how about we see what we can do to get you down."

She got under the covers, and Elliot followed her. He got on top of her, and she whisper in his ear, "The camera is above the bed."

Elliot felt embarrassed and said, "Yeah I caught that. Look, I am so sorry about…"

Olivia cut him off and said, "Don't worry about it, I would have been offend if it didn't come up at all. We can't control the human body."

Elliot felt at ease and said, "When I thrust upward, you move too."

"Wow, Elliot I really did not know that." Olivia looked shocked.

"I'm just saying"

Elliot lifted off of her a bit and _pretended_ that he pulled his dick out of his underwear. As he lay back on top of her, kissed her all over her neck, he said, "Do you wanna dance with me?"

Olivia was very wet and hot because Elliot was over her. She said, "Yeah let me see how you can move."

Elliot took a breath and started thrusting right on top of Olivia pussy. Through his thin underwear he could feel that Olivia is hot and burning for a release. After Olivia felt his thrust, she could help but move too because it felt too good. She could feel Elliot's hard penis right on her clit and that made her wonder, 'what would he really be like in bed?'

Elliot was slowly thrusting on her pussy. He did not stop. Every time it sent a rush through them with the possibilities of what could happen after work.

Elliot could not look at Olivia while thrusting onto her body because that would make him want to kiss her.

Elliot kept his head to the left, so he could not look at her.

Olivia started to moan for real and breathe harder. She had to admit that all of this dry-humping was about to make her cum. Olivia was losing her mind.

Elliot kept his hands in one stationary place because he did not want to make Olivia feel uncomfortable. He already planned to make his way to the bathroom after this bogus sex scene and relieve himself for real.

Elliot wanted to kiss her so bad.

Olivia looked at him; she could see that Elliot's head was turned to the left with his eyes closed and biting his bottom lip.

Olivia was about to go somewhere, where she always promised would never happen. She pulled Elliot's face in front of hers and said, "Elliot, that feels too good." Elliot still had his eyes closed. Olivia said, "Why won't you look at me?"

Elliot opened his eyes and said, "Because… I want to kiss you."

Olivia slowly pulled his neck down to hers and asked, "Who's stopping you?"

Elliot kissed he in the most gently way, with passion and love. His tongue was begging for entrance into her mouth, and she granted access. He did not want a piece of air between them while he was thrusting and kissing her. Elliot placed both his hand on each side of her face, while kissing her, he whispered, "Livia, you mean so much to me, I don't… know if you are for real or not but…I really do want you."

Olivia never responded.

Olivia reached between themselves and grabbed Elliot's dick. He moaned out, as he tried to push Olivia's hands behind her head.

Didn't work.

They could not stop kissing each other. Olivia's hand were back on his penis, she pulled his dick from his briefs and said, "I need you to make me cum. Can you do that?"

"Are you serious?" Elliot asked as he was moving her thong to the side.

She was moaning and said, "Elliot…PLEASE!"

Elliot did not waste anytime. He stuck his middle finger in her core, pulled it out, licked his fingers and said, "You taste too good, I need you Liv."

He entered her so slowly, till where she could feel every vein that was on his manhood. Olivia moaned in ecstasy. They were going at it for a while, but Elliot could tell that she was about to explode and so was he. Elliot's thighs got warm and his stomach started to get tight as he entered in and out of Olivia.

"I am about to come El."

When he picked up the pace, Olivia began pulsating around Elliot's dick and she came. He could not take it any more; he was going so fast he could even remember where he was. Olivia flipped him over, where she was on top. She rode his member very slow and said, "Tell me when you are about to come."

He replied faintly, "Kay"

She rode him for two solid minutes and he held her hips in place so she could not fall. Elliot indented his fingers into her side and said, "I gonna cum." She got up off of him and slammed her mouth on his dick so he could come in her throat. When this action occurred, Elliot moaned while saying, "I love you so much"

Shock and awe sent alarms through their bodies.

Olivia thought she heard him but she could not be sure. They just looked at each other and realized that they were still undercover. They got dressed without saying a word.

Little did they know, a call came from the D.A. a while ago, saying that they had enough evidence to convict Johnny and shut down the club. Cragen and the rest of the team already busted Johnny in his office.

They were surprised to see it all.


End file.
